


Birth & Death

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rhaella is no stranger to the birthing bed, and she has had difficult births, losses and good births, but this feels different.





	Birth & Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made nor ownership claimed.

Rhaella is no stranger to the birthing bed, and she has had difficult births, losses and good births, but this feels different. She is alone, not a single of her ladies is besides her, only the Maester and midwife to assist her. They keep trying to reassure her, all is well, they say. But she feels odd. She feels different down to the marrow.

She knows the pains must happen, but these she feels like they are killing her. She is in too much pain and she feels weak. She feels under a mental fog too, she can barely register anything that the Maester tells her and her vision is blurry with pain and unshead tears.

And she is so afraid.

She has been afraid since the moment Brandon Stark rode to King's Landing demanding Rhaegar. She fears for herself, for her little Viserys and she fears for this babe. So she allowes herself to cry. Cries for her Rhaegar, for sweet Elia and her sweet babes. May the Gods keep them and have mercy on her.

She feels like death and her vision is spotty. So she screams - she lets out all her fears and anger in primal screams as she pushes another child onto a world she is not sure he or she will be welcomed to now. She feels cold, even though she's drenched on sweat and the room's fireplace roars with a well lit fire. The cold seeps into her and she knows.

So she prays. She begs to whatever god is listening to allow her to birth a living babe. And she desperately begs to live, she cannot leave behind her son and this child. She has always done her duty, and now she has a duty to Viserys and this babe to live. To guard them and guide them.

So she holds onto the ropes that was set on the headboards and pushes, over and over again. The Maester's distant voice announces that the baby is to come shortly, so she continues to push and cry and scream.

 _'Live'_ , she thinks. _'Fight sweet child of mine and live'._

And with a mighty push, she feels the babe leave her body. And the baby wails, strong and sure as once Rhaegar and Viserys did. And she knows that this one will live.

She overhears the Maester proclaiming for a daughter, and she feels a bitter smile form. The long wanted daughter is here and yet, it's too late. This girl comes too late and she comes to a dangerous world for Targaryens. And it's a bitter feeling. But this girl is so loved already, for she loves her with all her heart.

She feels too lightheaded, her limbs feel too heavy and she is too sleepy. She will not live, she knows for sure now. Death is coming for her as surely as it did for her Rhaegar.

So, with whatever force she has left, she holds her screaming baby and whispers: _'Daenerys. My little love, I love you. Know that always.'_  And kisses her forehead and whispers for forgiveness, for leaving her behind, for not being there for her, nor watch her grow.

And she continues crying for she knows that death is with her now, it comes in the form of sleep. A sleep that is gaining on her and she knows that she will not wake up from it. So she prays, _'live my love, live.'_

Her vision goes blurry, then black and Rhaella Targaryen is no more.


End file.
